User blog:Monstermaster13/Rights Fighters OCs IV
Great Silvestrius: Silvestrius aka the Great Silvestrius is part of a race of cat-people that get their name from actor Sly Stallone, he is the leader of a pride of said cat-creatures. And he is married with two kids and a lovely wife. His voice is also based on Sly as well. Like most males of his species he has a Stallone-like appearance and well muscled build, he has black fur on his face, hands and feet along with claws, fangs, glowing neon green eyes, a mane of sorts, cat-like ears with pointed tips, stripes on his back and arms as well as a cat-like tail, sporting a perenial snarl on his face that can imtimidate even the most terrifying of enemies. He wears a dark red vest and pants along with a royal outfit of sorts at times and sometimes he has his mane done in a lion-like style. He is tough but also kind-hearted and very optimistic, he is actually quite happy and proud of his feline life style and can easily help cheer up newly transformed cat-creatures who don't find adjusting to their new form easy. He is very good teacher and mentor and loves to inspire others. Which he does extremely well. He has superhuman strength and agility as well as hyper keen senses and cat-like reflexes, along with a great knowledge of ancient lore - he can speak English as monster speak as well as sing pretty damn well and can imitate various cat sounds. He can also turn others into cat-creatures by scratching them with his claws and he can also teach them how to appreciate their new forms via song or storytelling. He's not evil by any means as there is no such thing as an evil member of his species. Penni Nochio: Penni is a life-like doll that was made in Toy-Master's factory but didn't want to do as Toy-Master intended her to do - which was for sinister/evil purposes and as such Monster Master requested that both Russell-Juice and Fairy Godmother bring her to life so that she may help the Rights Fighters. Her name is inspired by the classic story of Pinnochio, and she is inspired by Sally from Nightmare Before Christmas in terms of looks as well as Fluttershy from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic because of her shy but caring personality. Even though she is a living doll, she is treated like an actual person other than an object or a toy. Part of her look is also inspired by Edward Scissorhands. Robo-Leno: Robo-Leno is a good natured android that was sent down to Earth to be a stand-up comedian, but not many people liked his comedy. He tried using mind control to get them to like it - but it only made him feel bad. He was later found by the Rights Fighters in Toy-Master's factory. His appearance and voice are based on late night talk show host Jay Leno of the Tonight Show fame. He is misunderstood because of the fact people think of him as some kind of threat rather than someone who just wants to make people laugh. But he is a kind and generous android who is amazingly agile and strong, not to mention his chin can detach itself and be used as a boomerang to hit enemies with. Mama Fluffems: A large plush toy kangaroo/reindeer hybrid that was made in Toy-Master's factory, unlike the other toys that were made for evil purposes - she was made with good intensions as she wanted to be a mother figure. To which she got the chance to be when she got to help Yellow Fire and Fuschia Heart protect a group of young children from bullies. She's quite smart and has a heart-warming persona. Her voice is feminine but also caring and relaxing, she also has a bit of an accent. Category:Blog posts